


Natasha is a Surprise Romantic

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [444]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, cute dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: They deserve a night out.





	Natasha is a Surprise Romantic

Their version of public dates tend to be charity galas, with expensive booze and clothes and Natasha close by, smiling with sharp teeth and sharper eyes, ready to beat people off her girlfriend if they bother her.

While those are a reality of their lives–Pepper Potts is famous, like it or not, CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world, and Natasha is an Avenger now–it’s pretty apparent that they prefer calm dates at home without prying eyes. Or, at least, as few prying eyes as possible. Having any group of people living together inevitably means someone will forget Natasha told them the upstairs lounge was off-limits under pain of death at some point.

“What are these?” Pepper says, looking at the bulky, thick scarves, then back to Tony and Rhodey.

“Scarves,” Tony deadpans, and Pepper’s grateful when Rhodey lightly smacks his arm for her.

“We thought you and Natasha deserved a date that doesn’t take place on the couch,” he explains.

“Not that it’s a bad couch,” Tony adds. “But, variety is the spice of life, you know? Dinner, ice-skating, holiday shopping? Sickeningly cute couple things?”

“Does Natasha look like a sickeningly cute couple thing sort of person?”

Tony tilts his head. “I think she might surprise you.”

Natasha does surprise her and readily agrees to the evening out, which is how they eat their way through three courses at a very nice Moroccan restaurant before visiting the classic Rockefeller ice rink.

Pepper pulls her scarf up a bit to cover some of her face and buttons her coat a little tighter, lacing her skates as fast as she can so she can get her gloves back on. Natasha for her part looks unaffected by the cold, as always, although she does have the scarf Tony and Rhodey bought them around her neck.

Once on the ice, Pepper realizes she neglected to think about how long it’s been since she’s done this, and how wobbly and awkward she is.

Natasha is grace incarnate, dancer’s body balanced perfectly on the blades of her skates, gliding across the ice. She moves for a moment, then turns back to Pepper, smiling a very soft, private smile.

“Hold my hands,” she says. “I won’t let you fall.”

Good to her word, Natasha glides them both around the rink, Pepper doing the minimal work required to keep her balance. It’s going pretty well, she thinks, when she sees the distinguished flash of a camera.

“Ignore them,” Natasha whispers when Pepper tenses. “Just us here.”

So Pepper nods, takes a deep breath, and squeezes Natasha’s hand as they skate on.


End file.
